Ike Marth Link Pit Love Quadrangle Contains Yaoi
by brawlinator
Summary: A love quandrangle between these 4 characters on Valentines day. Their feelings for eachother get confused and covered up in this story of mayhem. HOT AND STEAMY SCENES and contains YAOI. IkexPit IkexMarth LinkxMarth


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim the characters Ike, Marth, Link, Pit, and Roy. They are fully copyrighted to Nintendo. This is a fan written story. WARNING: Contains Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like guyxguy!

---

It was a few days before Valentines day when chaos erupted, shattering loving relationships and friendship bonds between many parties that were created by best friends and lovers. Confusion was the result of this madness, which was created by blinded eyes and the doubt of true feelings. It all started when Marth was sitting at home browsing through the television channels, looking for a sappy romance movie to watch. He wanted to get in the lovely mood for Valentines day, and whoever lucky male would be his valentine! Marth had realized that he was gay for months now.

Just as he found a steamy romance movie taking course, there was a knock at the front door. Marth rolled his eyes, throwing the warm blankets off of him and trudging towards the entrance. He flew the door open and a gust of cold February wind blew in his face. He looked about, but nobody was at the residence. A small pink envelope on the ground caught his attention, which he picked up and nervously shut the door. Was this his valentine he was dreaming of?

He moved back to the couch and sat down, lowering the volume of the couple making out on TV. The envelope was scented with pretty flower perfume, and the name _Marth_ was written in neat cursive on the front. Carefully opening it, he discovered a card with a bear and a red sparkly heart in it's paws: a valentines day card! As he read the love felt poem inside, he was filled with happiness and joy. Signed at the bottom was the name _Link_. His eyes widened. _Link sent me this gift? But he's my ex... I never thought.. I never knew.. that he still cared..._

At that thought, the door knocked once again. Marth quickly ran to it, half hoping it was Link and half hoping it wasn't. Link _was_ his ex and all, but...

He opened the door in great haste and standing on the porch was Link smiling. "May I come in?"

Marth smiled himself, opening the door wider so Link could step in.

The events that took place at Marth's house remain classified due to their hot make out session which happened on Marth's couch. Right as Link was putting his shirt back on, Marth's phone rang. He skipped to the other room and answered it.

"Helloo?"  
"Hey."

It was Ike! Marth had a crush on Ike for weeks now. And he was calling him!

"Ike! Hey! Wh-What's up!?"

"I was just calling to make sure... that you got my card...?"

His deep, whispery voice sent shivers down Marth's spine. But... what card? He had only received one from Link!

"Umm.. yeah, I got one. Can you describe it, though? I'm not sure if it's right... I mean.. umm.. did it have a... bear on it!?" Marth was nervous now as he stuttered through the words. He felt like a complete idiot as Link made his way into the room.

"Marth, who's that on the phone?"  
"Well you see it's..."  
"Look, Ik- uh, you. I will come over today, okay?" Marth didn't want Link to know he was talking to Ike. It may start jealousy between them.

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you." He hanged up. Marth never felt so _wanted_!

"Marth, who was that on the phone?" Link was tapping his foot now.  
"Uh.. it was.." Marth spun around, blushing. "Pit! Yeah it was... Pit. He asked me about brawling, but I ah, said that I'd... come over and, uh, teach him some new moves!"

Link laughed as he approached Marth, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's nice, but you're not going anywhere. You're _mine_ today..." Link kissed Marth and pushed him to the floor...

---

Meanwhile at Ike's house, he dimmed the lights and only candles were lit throughout the place. After a brief phone call with Marth who seemed to appear that he did not receive Ike's gift, Marth was coming over! And Ike wanted everything to be perfect. He'd only had a crush on Marth for weeks now...

The doorbell rang. Ike zapped back to life when he realized that it was Marth at the door! He called, "Come in!" And the door creaked open.

"Wow, it's so dark in here!" A familiar voice spoke. It had to be Marth!  
"Why, yes. Don't touch the lights, just come on over to the couch..." Ike took off his shirt and pants wearing only a G-string. The silhouette made it's way over, pausing at the foot of the couch.

"Ike, you really want to...?"  
"Yes..." Ike said in a creepy voice. Here Ike was in a candlelit house with Marth all to himself! He grabbed them by the shoulders, pressing his lips to his and pushing him down on the couch. At first the person delivered surprised reactions, but then he started to relax and kiss Ike back. Ike took his shirt off slowly and then his pants so they were both almost naked. They grinded and made out on the couch for an hour until Ike's partner finally sat up.

"Thanks, Ike, but I really need to get going-"  
"Don't leave!" Ike whispered, throwing himself back on the boy. The figure laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Did you... get my card then?" Ike asked at last.

"Card? No, I haven't checked my mail today."

"Well go, and tell me what you think." Ike smiled and stared at the person dreamily. They giggled. "Will do!"

Ike laid on the couch astonished about what just happened as the figure quietly slipped from his home.

---

Pit closed the door to Ike's house and skipped the rest of the way back to his apartment. _I, Pit, just made out with the sexy Ike! What a hunk! I'm so glad he's gay!! Even though I'm bisexual, but still..._ Pit stopped. He was bi, but did he like men or woman more? Was what he just did... right? He suddenly felt exposed. He crossed his arms and walked slowly back to his apartment. When he arrived, he checked his mailbox. There was nothing. _Did Ike lie to me? No... maybe his gift just __hadn't come yet._

Pit entered his room and he saw a figure sitting on his bed. He walked over, confused.

"Roy, is that you?"  
Roy sat up with a start, but smiled when he saw him. "Hey, Pit! Man, I 'gotta talk to you!"

Pit sat down beside him. "Are you in trouble with the police again?"  
Roy laughed, then he turned serious. "No, it's about... Ike."

Pit froze. Did Roy know about what Pit and Ike did!? He forced a laugh, which was only greeted by an awkward silence. "Heh.. wha..what do you mean... Me and Ike.. Ike and I...?"

Roy turned to face Pit head on. "Look Pit, we all know you're bi and all, but do you realize that Ike is gay? Not that that's a bad thing, but have you noticed the way he looks at guys?"

Pit thought for a moment, but realized that Ike never looked at him twice. Maybe just a glance when he entered the room, but that was all. Ike showed no real interest, not even a smile... Wait. This wasn't right.

"Roy... something... happened."  
Roy looked at him. "Did you...?"  
"I just made out with Ike, but he never showed any interest in me before! Not a glance, not a smile, not even a wink! What's up with this, Roy? Does he suddenly like me or something?!"

Roy was shocked. "You know, there was something else I wanted to tell you, too..."  
"Well, just tell me, already!"  
"For one, Ike is gay. And two, he has a crush... on Marth."

---

Link opened the door to Ike's house, which pretty much looked like a hurricane had hit it. "Whoa... what the hell happened here?"

Ike came out from the kitchen, greeting Link. "Me and Marth hit it off!"

Link was confused. "How could that be? I was at Marth's house all day, and..." Link threw his hand to his mouth, realizing what he just said. Ike looked at him wide eyed, then charged at him, pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Marth came over two hours ago and we were fooling around for an hour! Then I mention I mailed him a gift, and he said he didn't get it, so he went home to check and...." Ike stopped, now yelling at Link. "Dude, I gave you a pink envelope with Marth's name on it! You were supposed to deliver it to him! I know you're his ex and all, but you know where Marth lives by heart. Did he get it or not, damnit!?"  
"Y.. Yes! I gave it to him!"  
"Then why did he say he didn't receive anything?!"  
"Well, you see..." Link broke free of Ike's grasp and paced around the room. "I had the envelope and everything. I was about to deliver it, but I got jealous... you know? We used to date, and I've kind of missed Marth and the nights we had spent together. So... I erased your name in the card and wrote mine..."  
"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ike flew at Link, who dodged by jumping 10 feet in the air. He was clinging onto the chandelier for dear life. Ike got his sword and tried swinging at Link, despite the fact that he was out of range. "Did Marth _at least_ get my phone call!?"  
"Hey, take it easy!" The chandelier was swinging back and forth as the sword barely poked Link's ankles. "Marth was talking to someone on the phone, but he said it was Pit! He never talked to you... or at least he didn't say that... but he never left the house! We were there all afternoon! I just came from his place and-"  
"WAIT!" Ike stopped swinging. Link stopped spinning and screaming. The whole room stood still.

"I talked to Marth, but he must have lied about who he was talking to..."  
Link looked at him, then nodded when he realized Ike was waiting for a response.

"The room was dark and only lit by candle, so I couldn't see the other person. Though, they were the same size as Marth and had a similar voice."  
"I see where you're getting!" Link scratched his chin.

"So the real question is..." Ike walked over to the window and peered out at the valleys of melting snow. Spring was on it's way. He looked back at Link.

"If Marth wasn't here this afternoon, then who was?"

---

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_Please review my story and tell me what you think! Send me a comment with your thoughts also. Thanks :)_


End file.
